Rise of Darkness
by Team Juggernaut
Summary: When a new threat arises, who always saves the day? Team Avengers, of course! But sometimes, things don't always go right, and this is confirmed when an old, deadly foe returns to haunt their nightmares. Not only does he bring new villains, but he brings a new goal. His dream? To shroud the world in the perilous darkness of a pitch black nightmare. Please review! Lots of adventure!


**...So, this is my first pokemon story. I know many people won't read it...but I want at least 5 reviews first, so I know people are reading it, so if I haven't updated in a long time and I still don't have 5 reviews, please do not think I've abandoned this story. Also, this is based on the pokemon mystery dungeon explorer of time and darkness game, so you should know what it is about, otherwise you won't really know whats happening. Okay, so, I'll start now. **

"Chaw haw haw!" A rather morbid Skuntank stomped his feet on the ground in pleasure. He laughed sinisterly. "Look at this! All this money!"

"It's amazing...!" A Weezing breathed-no, groaned-in awe.

A nearby Crobat chuckled, "Yeah! I can't believe that these stupid Croagunk keep on hiding gold from us!" One of the fallen Croagunk that lay in a sorry heap on the ground bristled in anger, and attempted to use a poison jab on Crobat.

Crobat looked at the pathetic attempt. "Don't tell me that you're still conscious through our-" Crobat caught the glare from Skuntank and Weezing, and tentatively gulped-"_your _noxious gas combo!" Crobat exclaimed. He put the Croagunk to a rest using a relatively powerful air slash.

"Croaaa...gunk...," With an irrefutably painful gurgle, the Croagunk slumped to the ground once more, down for the second count.

"Just look at it!" Skuntank yelled. "I want to just jump into all this money! Chaw-haw-haw!"

In unison, Weezing and Crobat attempted to ring out, "We deserve this! We're Team Skull, the baddie-" but were cut off (with impeccable timing) by a green shot of energy that left both of them sprawled nearly unconsciously on the floor.

"Tch, I held back with that one," A deep but proverbial voice sighed.

"It was worth it, to see their priceless reactions!" Another deep voice playfully argued back.

And though the two other voices that usually were attached with these two weren't heard, Team Skull perfectly knew that two other pokemon were shaking their heads at the duo's cheeriness.

A few twigs were punched aside-they were at the bottom of Treeshroud Forest-and out of the clearing stepped a well musceled exploration team, consisting of four main team members that Team Skull really did not want to tustle with at that given moment.

A Sceptile with a twig in his mouth walked with what he assumed was swag (swag walking), and thumped his bushy but all the while horrendously spiky green tail on the ground for emphasis.

A Charizard, the fire on his tail threatening to gleam a bright blue, flew to apprehend Team Skull, cracking his knuckles while sporting a grin Team Skull could say with all their heart they were afraid of (which was privately A WHOLE BUNCH).

An immense Rhyperior coated with orange plates with even more immense muscles (at least, to Team Skull) stiffly stalked out, holding up his arm like a cocked gun, ready to fire hard boulders (very hard boulders) at a moments notice, or maybe, if he was lucky, a geodude that would take all its anger out on Team Skull for being inside for Rhyperior who knew (or actually really cared) for how long.

And finally, a furious Salamence with razor sharp claws and ominously sized teeth burst out, it's mouth poised wide open to launch a hyper beam at Team Skull, which they hoped with all their might that he wouldn't.

This was it. Each and every one of the three criminals quaking in fear knew what team they were indisputably looking at.

"Team Avengers..." Suddenly, the fallen Croagunk were able to sit up weakly, and murmured.

"Team...GULP...A-aveng-gers...?!" Team Skull squealed in indiluted terror.

"That's right!" Salamence snarled, making Team Skull jump. He pompously bellowed in laughter, "And our job is to avenge those who are of good conscience..."

"Who have been assaulted by freaks like you!" Rhyperior finished, his poise to attack the very definition of malice and hostility.

Even Skuntank was smart enough to keep quiet, not revolting against being called a freak.

"C'mon, you guys," Sceptile, better known as the Team's leader, nicknamed "Emerald" chortled in light laughter, in stark contrast to his companions' infuriated composures. "You knew that you were on the Outlaw Notice Board in Wigglytuff's Guild, didn't you?" Observing that there was no responses, Sceptile skeptically eyed them. "That wasn't a retorical question, you know."

Team Skull didn't even know what "retorical" meant.

"You morons...," Charizard, better known as Firered, muttered. "Your worth so little that nobody wants to bother with you! Your alleged job difficulty, according to the information given to us about you, was reportedly S (difficulty of 70 points out of 1000). This seems like nothing!"

"Your nothing!" Team Skull finally snapped. "Take our noxious gas combo to the face!" Skuntank hollered venemously. If looks could kill, Team Avengers would be long dead. "Weezing! Assemb-"

Skuntank stopped suddenly. It wasn't a matter of him not wanting to speak. It was just that he couldn't.

Along his side was a horrendously gaping cut, compliments of Emerald's leaf blade which he had tried to hold back with.

And along Weezing's torso (not much of a torso) was something that would've caused Skuntank to laugh for a few years on another day: his mark of a skull with crossbones had literally been burnt off, this time compliments to Firered's Ember.

Firered had mightily tried to keep his blaze only on the skull, just to sheerly mortify Weezing in front of his adversaries (more like assilants). But he'd gotten carried away, and it was safe to say that Weezing's distinct purple color could not even be discerned anymore.

Finally, both last and least, Crobat was smashed through a tree and about 10 meters into the ground by Salamence's very hyper Hyper beam.

"Why didn't you save one of these punks for me?" Rhyperior whined, slinging the fallen Team Skull over his back effortlessly.

"Well," Salamence said smugly. "Maybe because we're faster than-" But was given a solid GONK on the head.

"Don't even START!" Rhyperior fiercely growled, throbbing in rage. "TRY me. Just come and try me."

Even the Croagunk were laughing at Salamence and Rhyperior, but were quickly neutralized by Salamence's open mouth.

* * *

"Another job done well, Team Avengers!" Chatot loudly squawked to the team, who were flushed with pleasure.

"It was nothing, Chatot," Emerald mumbled, and Firered heartily agreed, "Yup, these guys are nothing!"

Chatot shook his head with a smile, but suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Now," Chatot ominously cawed. "The money, please?"

Rolling his eyes, Emerald swung the pouch he was caressing, and, from the 3000 pokedollars, took 300. "Here, Chatot," Emerald lackadaisically said. "It's all yours."

Chatot desperately leapt, catching the bag, and searched every inch of it, determined to comprehend that all the owed money was there. After all, it was these fundings that mostly kept the Guild properly running.

"Well, it's time to go-" Emerald began to remark tiredly, but was instantly cut off when an eerie siren blared out of no where.

"What is that?" Firered cried out in confusion.

It was the emergency alarm! Something was wrong!

Diglet, who was in charge of Sentry Duty by identifying footprints of pokemon who came into the guild, was screamed at by Loudred, "WHAT IS IT?!"

Diglet, who furrowed his brow in confusion, exclaimed back uncertainly, "I don't know who it is!"

"TAKE A GANDER!" Loudred exploded back in vexation.

"..." Diglet was unsure of how to answer without evoking Loudred's vengeful anger.

"We'll go up, and see who it is," Emerald proposed wisely, and the decision was largely agreed with.

Climbing up the ladder, Firered whispered to Emerald, "Now, who do you think it is?"

Emerald shrugged subtly. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I know that whenever Diglet can't identify a foot print, it usually means some sort of news," he added, recalling the incidents with time and space.

"Yeah," Rhyperior interjected. "But it might just be some pokemon he doesn't know."

"Then why doesn't it just come down?" Salamence rudely demanded. Rhyperior vaguely shrugged.

"Look, I'm not the answer to all of this, okay?" Rhyperior snapped back. The two had already antagonized themselves against each other and they hadn't even reached the top!

"Look, save the arguing for later, okay?" Firered coaxed in a soothing tone.

Emerald was much more blunt. "Shut up!" He barked at the two of them, who slouched resentfully, quelling their anger.

Finally, _finally, _they reached the top of the guild, and stepped out into the cool evening air, catching a glimpse of the relaxing sunset, a picturesque and comforting scene at a disheveled time like this.

The visitor Diglet couldn't identify? It was a Magmorar. But...it was bloody, and had unappealing wounds and rips all over it's body.

The less direct Rhyperior exclaimed, "But Team Avenger sports so many Magmortars! How many of our Magmortars have walked into the guild? You identified all of them!" Rhyperior glared menacingly at Diglet, who quaked in fear.

"But his foot...must have been busted...up..." Diglet timidly replied, reminiscing of the horrendous foot he saw.

"Please..." Magmortar's voice cracked, and he spoke up with more resolve. "I...I live at Dark Crater."

"What happened to get you so injured?" Salamence inquired, but was repeatedly "shushed".

"It's...it's a-alright," Magmortar managed. "I...I was attacked while at the pit of...Dark...Crater...," He panted heavily. "And...suddenly, a hole opened up...a big one...and suddenly something black flew out of it."

Emerald, listening carefully, suddenly widened his eyes. "It can't be..." He stammered in horror.

Magmortar continued, "I...I was suddenly in a nightmare in which I couldn't move, and was being attacked by wild creatures...and then I woke up...and I was all beaten up...and I looked straight into the face of..."

"No!" Team Avenger's four local members denied in unison, though fissures in their hearts were expanding horrendously with every second ticking by.

Magmortar solemnly nodded. "Yes. It...It was D...Darkrai."

And with those words, Magmortar fell over-and it wasn't even known if he was alive or dead.

**Alright, I'll leave it at that. Please, people, review! **


End file.
